Zira
"A symphony of death, oh my ! Thats my lullaby!" -Zira zingt Zira is de moeder van Nuka, Vitani en Kovu en is de slechterik in De Leeuwenkoning 2: Simba's Trots een film uit 1998. In Swahili (Afrikaanse taal) betekend 'Zira', haat. Zira heeft drie welpen, Nuka (die al tiener is), Vitani en Kovu. Achtergrond Persoonlijkheid Zira is opportunistisch, cynisch en imposant. Zira laat zich leiden door haar emoties, wat vaak leidt tot een triade van scheldwoorden. Zira lijk geduldig te zijn. Ze wacht totdat Kovu een jongvolwassen is, vooraleer ze start met haar plannen. Zira toont over het algemeen weinig genegenheid naar haar welpen, tenzij het van nut is voor haar. Ze is zelfs bereid haar eigen welpen te doden, wanneer ze haar pad van wraak, weigeren mee te volgen. Ondanks haar sterke punten, is ze verblind door haat, net als Scar was. Zira lijk toch te geven om haar troep, ondanks haar wraakzuchtige natuur. Dit blijk wanneer, ze verdriet heeft om de dood van Nuka. Zira haat Simba volledig, al waren haar interacties met de rest van de troep van Simba, relatief neutraal. Wanneer Simba, samen met Nala en de rest van de troep Kiara gaan halen uit "The Outlands", ''identificeert Zira, Nala in een korte toon. Kort voor het einde van ''"De Leeuwenkoning" ''was Zira's, Scar meest toegewijde volgeling, tot op het punt dat Zira, Scar bijna aanbad en Scar vaak prees. Nadat Simba terug keert uit zijn ballingschap, worden Zira en haar volgelingen, die trouw bleven aan Scar verbannen naar "The Outlands", en worden bekend ''als ''"Th''e Outsiders". Na haar verbanning houd ze Simba verantwoordelijk voor de dood van Scar'' (Simba heeft Scar niet gedood, Scar wedt gedood door de hyena's in De Leeuwenkoning)'' Fysieke verschijning Zira is een leeuwin met een donkere vacht. Haar vacht is grijs-bruin met witte tenen en voetzolen. Zira heeft rode ogen en zwarte wenkbrauwen. Zira heeft een zwarte driehoekige neus, met een donker streep in het midden van haar hoofd. Ze heeft een hap uit een van haar oren, de reden hoe dit is gebeurd, wordt nooit geopenbaard. Verschijningen De Leeuwenkoning 2: Simba's Trots thumb|left|179px|Zira, bied Kovu aan Simba aan Zira is de moeder van Nuka, Vitani en Kovu, en de leidster van de volgelingen van Scar (The Outsiders). Nadat Simba, Scar had afgezet van de troon, werdt Scar gedood door de hyena's, die de hyena's, de schuld wou geven van Mufasa's dood. Na Scar zijn dood worden Zira en de rest van de volgelingen van Scar verbannen, door Simba naar The Outlands. '' Zira zwoer wraak op Simba, vanwege het feit dat hij Scar zou hebben gedood. Wat Zira niet wist was dat de hyena's eigenlijk Scar vermoord hebben. Zira's jongste zoon Kovu was '''Scar's gekozen erfgenaam' (als is Kovu niet Scar's zoon). Zira droomt ervan dat Kovu, Simba vermoord, als wraak voor het doden van Scar (Scar is werd niet gedood door Simba, maar door de hyena's in de eerste film). We zien Zira voor het eerst opduiken, in de film, wanneer Kovu afdwaalt richting The Pride Lands. ''Dit gebeurd omdat Nuka onvoldoende let op Kovu. Vitani laat doorschemeren, dat Nuka vaak onvoldoende let op Kovu. Kovu ontmoet dan Simba's dochter Kiara, die afgedwaald is op haar beurt naar ''The Outlands. Zira ziet de speelse interactie tussen Kovu en Kiara, en gromt van woede, wanneer Kiara zich voorstelt aan Kovu. Vervolgens zien we dat Simba arriveert en brult naar Kovu, Zira reageert hierop, door zich voor Kovu te plaatsen en brult dan op haar beurt naar Simba en wisselt bitter woorden met Simba en de leeuwinnen die meegekomen zijn. Zira duwt Kovu vervolgens, richting Simba en zegt in een spottend gebaar "'If you wish your pound of flesch, here", wetend dat Simba, de welp niet zal doden als gevolg van zijn betere natuur. Vervolgens zegt Simba, tegen Zira, dat ze moet vertrekken, Zira neemt Kovu terug mee naar'' The Outlands. Kiara wordt meegenomen, door Simba richting ''The Pride Lands thumb|left|179px|Zira voor het lied "My Lullaby" Nadat Zira terug thuis is laat ze haar woede los op Nuka en Kovu. Vervolgens bespot Zira ironisch genoeg het idee van Kovu om vrienden te worden met Kiara zodat Kovu zijn familie dichter in de buurt kan brengen van Simba. Het is pas nadat Zira zijn woorden herhaald, dat Zira beseft dat het een goed idee is. Vervolgens, feliciteert ze Kovu voor zijn genialiteit. Vervolgens begint er zich een plan te vormen bij Zira om Scar te wreken. Zira leid Kovu dan op, met haat in zijn hart voor Simba. Als Kovu jongvolwassen is zien we dat er plan, is gevormd om een wildvuur aan te steken (dit wordt gedaan door Nuka en Vitani), in The Pride Lands, zodat Kovu, Kiara kan redden uit het vuur, zodat Kovu, Simba zijn vertrouwen kan winnen, om Simba vervolgens te doodden. We zien Zira terug wanneer ze Kovu bespioneerd op een afstand, en is tevreden met de voorgang van het plan. Enkele dagen later komt Vitani haar moeder vertellen, dat Kovu verliefd is thumb|200px|Zira en The Outlandersgeworden op Kiara. Doordat Kovu verliefd is geworden op Kiara, begint Kovu bedenkingen te hebben bij het plan van zijn moeder. Zijn moeder is woest en bedenkt snel een ander plan om Simba en Kovu aan te vallen in een verwoest deel van "The Pride lands" ''(dit deel in het koningsland is verwoest door de brand, die was aangestoken door Nuka en Vitani). Om Simba waarschijnlijk te laten geloven, dat het Kovu zijn bedoeling was om Simba te doden (wat in eerste instantie waar was, maar dit veranderd wanneer Kovu gevoelens krijgt voor Kiara) Als Kovu tegen het bevel van zijn moeder ingaat om Simba te doden, probeert Nuka dit te doen om zo de goedkeuring en aandacht van zijn moeder te krijgen. Dit mislukt en Nuka komt onder verschillende boomstammen van een dam terecht en sterft. In stilte rauwt zijn moeder en de rest van de buitenstaanders om Nuka zijn dood. Zira vraagt nog aan Scar om over hem te waken in de hemelen. Haar verdriet om Nuka, uit zich in pure woede en ze krapt Kovu in zijn rechteroog, zodat hij daar nu een litteken heeft, ongeveer exact het zelfde als Scar had. Na haar schok, geeft ze Kovu de schuld van Nuka's dood. Zira is woest over het feit dat Simba, Kovu heeft ingepalmd en verklaart nu openlijk de oorlog tegen Simba. Zira lanceert een aanval tegen ''Pride Rock, ''gebruikmakend van het feit dat Simba gewond is. Enkele scenes later zien we dat Zira aankomt met haar troep in ''The Pride lands. ''Simba staat op zijn beurt klaar met zijn troep, en geeft Zira nog een laatse kans om naar huis te gaan. Zira verwerpt deze kans en er ontstaat een strijd. Na een lange strijd staan Zira en Simba tegenover elkaar en maken zich klaar voor een één op één strijd. Dit wordt op het laatste nippertje tegen gehouden door Kovu en Kiara, die tussen hun twee ouders inspringen (Zira en Simba). Kiara en Kovu confronteren hun ouders met het doden van een ander. Zowel Simba als Zira bevelen dat Kovu en Kiara uit de weg moeten gaan. Kiara slaagt erin om Simba te overtuigen wanneer ze zegt dat ze één zijn, ondanks de haat die beide partijen met elkaar delen. thumb|left|171px|Zira's val in het ravijnDan ziet Vitani de waarheid in Kiara's woorden en voegt zich bij Simba's troep. Zira reageert hierop door te zeggen: ''"Als jij niet vechten wilt, dan ga jij er ook aan". We zien vervolgens blikken vol walging bij de rest van de buitenstaanders, vervolgens voegen haar leeuwinnen zich, ook bij Simba's troep. Simba vertelt dan tegen Zira dat ze het verleden moet vergeten. Zira is niet overtuigt en springt naar Simba, maar dit wordt tegengehouden, doordat, Kiara voor haar vader springt. De twee leeuwinnen vallen in een klif, Kiara weet haar val te breken, maar Zira, hangt nog slechts met haar klauwen aan het klif. Vervolgens breekt de dam en ontstaat er een enorme stroom van water. Kiara tracht nog om Zira te helpen, maar Zira weigert haar hulp en valt in het klif en wordt meegesleurd door de stroom en, komt om. Trivia *Gedurende een vroege productie van de film hadden de producenten "Zira", "Bianca" ''genoemd, maar dit was niet "Swahillie" (Afrikaanse taal) genoeg en werd veranderd *''Simba's Trots ''is gebaseerd op ''Romeo en Julia , in de film wordt er ook nog verwezen, naar De Koopman van Venetië. *In een vroege productie van de film zou Zira, de partner zijn van Scar, en de moeder van hun welp Kovu. Dit werd veranderd omdat Kovu absoluut niet gelinkt mocht worden aan Scar. *In Sommige boeken van De Leeuwenkoning 2: Simba's Trots, zijn de kleuren van haar ogen per ongeluk donker blauw of donker groen *Zira is de achtste slechterik die tot haar dood valt *Later vertelde de directeur van de film, dat Zira eigenlijk, Kovu zijn adoptie moeder is, wat inhoud dat Kovu een wees is, en gevonden moet zijn door Zira, toen hij nog heel klein was Bron *disney.wikia.com/wiki/Zira Universum en: Categorie:Leeuwen Categorie:Vrouwen Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba's trots personages Categorie:Schurken